


无人知晓

by hexiaoer



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexiaoer/pseuds/hexiaoer
Summary: *放飞自我R18+OOC*吴哲晗x徐子轩x许佳琪*姐夫x妹妹x姐姐
Relationships: 吴哲晗/徐子轩
Kudos: 26





	无人知晓

许佳琪从来没有把交往对象带回家，吴哲晗是第一个。我们见过几次面，但绝对称不上熟悉。所以当我敲了自家的门，发现打开门的不是许佳琪而是吴哲晗的时候，心突然就沉下来，站在原地，不再伪装任何善意地盯着她。

“是络络吗？”也许是开门了却没有其他动静，许佳琪疑惑的声音由远及近。她穿着围裙，想来是在厨房忙着，瞧见是我才竖起眉毛嫌弃，“怎么又忘记带钥匙？”

我垂了眼皮弯腰换上拖鞋，再抬起头时摸了鞋柜上的钥匙笑着晃了晃:“早上顺手扔这儿了。”

许佳琪照例念叨两句就回了厨房，吴哲晗看了看我，无措地摸摸鼻子，默默跟了进去。

厨房是半开放式，推拉门没关上的时候，坐在客厅沙发就能把里头一眼望尽。

不出意料，没过五分钟，吴哲晗就因为各种手忙脚乱被许佳琪嫌弃，沮丧地垂着脑袋退到一边。在我以为她会被要求退出厨房时，许佳琪却停了手上的动作，勾着脖子凑过去亲了亲她，后者傻呵呵地笑，耳朵尖儿都发红。

我捏着手机，走过去重重地把门拉上。这也许吓到了她们，但我不在乎，因为这一定会被看做是叛逆妹妹舍不得相依为命的姐姐被别人拐跑从而上演的幼稚戏码，而没人会知道这其实是那些被拼死埋葬的感情为数不多的出逃。

在我高二的时候，许佳琪第一次告诉我她谈恋爱了。而在她坦白之前，我早已猜到。夜晚的电话粥，逐渐增多的晚归，身上不属于她的香水味，和多变的情绪，我通通记在了心里。她的每一点细微的变化，都变成了我心上一条条隐秘的伤口，疼痛像有了实体而一点一点沉积，被再长出的新肉覆盖，看起来不曾存在。所以在听到她说出恋爱时，我只是冷静地应了一声知道了。

“谈恋爱而已，又不是结婚，干嘛那么紧张？”我甚至能在她担忧的视线里嬉笑着调侃她，“我有那么不近人情吗？”

我撇了眼睫，捧着杯子喝水，能察觉到她在我脸上仔细探寻的视线。

“放心，”她终于松了一口气似的瘫在沙发上，狐狸眼睛眯起来，脚拎起来搁在我腿上，我便开始自觉地给她按摩，“没到结婚的地步我都不会带回我们家的。”

那天晚上，我久违地抱着枕头爬上她的床，缩在她挪出来的位置，像小时候一样把她的胳膊抱在怀里。

“我永远喜欢姐姐。”我闭着眼睛含含糊糊地说着。

“姐姐也永远喜欢络络。”她用小时候哄我睡觉的语气回应，还摸摸我的脑袋。

姐姐当然会永远喜欢妹妹。

即使现在许佳琪缩在吴哲晗怀里，即使她们在沙发上接吻，即使她们在床上做爱，她也依然会喜欢我，依然会爱我。

许佳琪是舞蹈老师，练了许多年的舞蹈，身材极好，柔韧性也不差，双腿轻易便被翻折成M字型。光是想象她的如此情态，我的心便跳得数不出节拍，腿心湿润一片。吴哲晗显然也是。她虽然笑起来憨憨的，平时像个木头，毫无攻击性，可是越温柔沉默的人，在有些时候便越是疯狂，越富有好胜心和占有欲。她一定会毫不留情地进入两根手指，或者三根，再披上温柔的表皮，缓慢地研磨抽插，直到我的姐姐带着哭腔求她，才又用力进入她，发了狠地要她。

许佳琪被折磨得只能呜呜咽咽，我咬着被子边角，左手揉着胸乳，右手手指在腿心快速进出着。一声高昂的呻吟从隔壁房间传过来的下一瞬间，我闷哼一声，弓着脊背，双腿紧紧夹着右手，松了牙齿大口喘气。

缓了一会儿，我爬起来去厨房倒水喝，意外地撞见从浴室出来的吴哲晗。她披散着头发，身上的睡衣皱皱巴巴，纽扣也错了位，露出胸口大片肌肤。发现是我，她愣了一下，抓紧了手里的毛巾望着我局促地笑了笑，然后回了房间。没一会儿又进了浴室，依然拿着热水浸过的毛巾回房间。

“络络还不睡吗？”最后她打了个哈欠，揉着眼睛困意满满地问我。

我窝在沙发捧着杯子瞥她一眼，语气平静:“太吵了，睡不着。”

她果然立时通红了脸不敢看我，眼神飘来飘去:“……那，多喝热水吧，助眠。”然后转身进屋关门。

“......”

没过两天，许佳琪和吴哲晗各提了个行李箱回家来，里面装的是吴哲晗的行李。我在书房里做游戏直播，许佳琪敲门时，刚好摘下耳机结束最后一局关了直播。

“我有事跟你说。”她把书房门关好，坐上旁边的椅子，神情有些纠结。

我也转了椅子面对她，手肘撑在桌上托着下巴看她，扬了扬眉毛。

“五折租的房子到期了，现在还没找到合适的住处。”她小心地看了我一眼，像是找不到合适说辞地低了头。

我有些心烦意乱，微微拧眉干脆接了她的话:“所以她要搬来我们家？”

我特意加重了最后三个字的音，许佳琪果然有些慌张地抬头看我，手也伸过来拉了我的手，紧紧握在掌心。

“你讨厌她吗？”许佳琪试探地问。

我垂了视线落在她的手上，再划过手腕、小臂、肩膀，最后陷进她隐着担忧的眼里。

“那倒也不是。”我捏着她的手指，感受到她逐渐放松下来，垂了眼皮敛了复杂的心绪。

我确实不讨厌吴哲晗。只她本身而言，并没有让我讨厌的点，自然释放的善意甚至让我想要亲近。可她是许佳琪的恋人，不讨厌是我能做到的最大让步。

“那就好，”许佳琪松了口气笑着说，“那傻子还以为你讨厌她，不太敢跟你说话。这回正好，我要出去学习一个周，你们两个在家好好相处，知道吗？”

这太突然了，我有些难以接受地皱了眉头，抗拒地看着她。像小时候哄我吃药一样，她抬手揉揉我的眉心，又捏捏我的脸，声音放得轻柔。

“我希望你能喜欢她。”

和吴哲晗一起打包带来的，还有她的两只猫，现在被她强行抱在怀里，被她身上浓重的酒气刺激，爪子乱蹬拼命想要逃开。

我走过去站在她旁边，她坐在地板上仰着脑袋望着我咧开嘴笑得开心。我试探地蹲下来，她果然扔了猫扑上来勾着我的脖子，埋在颈间嗅嗅闻闻，黏黏糊糊喊着许佳琪的昵称。

我知道这是因为我和许佳琪用的是同款沐浴露，刚洗完澡，香波气味浓得正好，也难怪不清醒的吴哲晗会认错。

姐姐是这样被爱着呢，连身体的气味也被牢牢记住。

吴哲晗压着我倒在地板上，细细亲吻我喉咙的皮肤。我搂着她的脖子，眯起眼睛看见那只白猫趴在猫爬架顶端俯视着我和她。

它会知道我不是姐姐吗？

我偏了脑袋望向窗外的月亮，来不及再多想，吴哲晗含住了我的下唇。她的嘴唇很软，轻轻地吮吸着我的，而后舌头抵上牙齿，同时左手也探进睡衣在腰腹间游走，惹得我放松牙关，她便轻而易举游了进来。她似乎很兴奋，灵活地与我纠缠，互不认输地夺取对方的氧气。

终是常年不爱锻炼的我肺活量弱些，在她舌尖扫过上腭时忍不住呜咽出声，她却瞬间停了动作，然后艰难却迅速地后退离开，靠着沙发努力聚焦，最终像是被吓得清醒过来，呆在原地。

喘气声响在寂静的客厅，吴哲晗慌张的道歉与这样的夜晚格格不入。

“我爱她。”我坐到沙发上，突然开口，吴哲晗停了道歉的话语看向我，我抱着屈起的双腿重复，“我爱她。”

即使她是我的姐姐，我依然爱她；即使她是你的恋人，我依然爱她；即使她注定是我的无疾而终，我依然爱她。

我疯了一样地爱着她。

她所有的喜欢，我都接受，她所有的体验，我都想尝试。

“包括跟你做爱。”

我想吴哲晗被吓到了。她沉默了许久，最后却起身走向了我，在我脚边跪下，垂了眼眸，睫毛微微颤抖着，捉了我的脚踝，偏过头亲吻我的小腿。

她从宽松的睡衣下摆钻进来，黏黏糊糊地亲吻我的皮肤，灼热呼吸喷洒在我的腰腹，让我忍不住绷紧肌肉，一阵颤栗。

“我知道你爱她，”吴哲晗说话时正细细吻过我的乳肉，“从一开始就知道。”说完便不得空闲地含住乳首，重重地吮吸，偶尔轻力地啃咬，另一边也不放过地肆意揉捏玩弄。

我被她弄得软了腰，几乎陷进窄小的单人沙发里。总被埋怨木讷的人，在有些时候倒是意外的直觉敏锐。她适时地抚着我的腰，从睡衣里钻出来，脱了我的睡衣，带着热烈的气息凑近来吻我。从嘴巴到耳朵，她用低哑的嗓音喊我。

“你知道我第一次见你是什么时候吗？”

她的吻从耳后一直绵延到锁骨，留下一条淫靡的痕迹，在月光下亮晃晃。她的手顺着腰线往下，从宽松的裤口钻进去，在大腿内侧缓慢地游走。

我努力集中精神回忆起来，应该是她和许佳琪交往的第二个月某个周六晚上，我们一起吃了烤肉。

“错了。”吴哲晗坏心地隔着底裤重力按揉着腿心，我惊呼一声紧紧抱住了埋在胸口的她的脑袋，听见她闷闷的声音，“两年前，在你打工的咖啡店，我经常坐在角落靠窗的卡座。”

我恍恍惚惚地回忆起那家咖啡店，却始终想不起这个人。吴哲晗像是不曾期待我的回答，她挣脱了我的拥抱，爬上来亲我，温温柔柔，抵在腿心的手指也只是耐心地就着底裤浅浅地进出。

我难受地呜咽起来，而她像是安抚我或者是她自己那样低声呢喃。

“没关系，没人会知道。”

我们最终也会忘记。

她拿足够的耐心折磨我，终究是软了心从我身上滑下去，舔弄过挺立的乳首，再一直往下亲吻。

我顺从地抬了腿以便她脱下裤子，下一秒便被她捉了脚踝，双腿折成M型，腿心被热烫的呼吸刺激，更多的液体流了出来。在被她含住时，我忍不住呻吟出声，下意识想合拢腿，却只是徒劳的将双腿间的脑袋夹得更紧。她的舌头过分灵活地进进出出，牙齿偶尔不小心磕到饱胀的小核，我只能更无处可逃。

“要吗？”吴哲晗欺身上来，问着无聊的废话。

我喘着气右手扣在她的蝴蝶骨上，毫不留情地抓出痕迹，左手从她的肩膀摸下去，捏着她的手腕带着她抵达那淌着水的地方，然后按着她进入。

我闭上眼睛哼了一声，皱眉适应着她的手指，再睁眼时，她愣愣地看了我好一会儿，在我要不耐烦时，她却掐着我的腰，埋在我身体的她的手指突然动作起来。单人沙发被顶得吱呀作响，未出口的话语被咬得只零破碎。体内的某一点被触碰会带来无法承受的快感，它一被吴哲晗发现便被拿捏的死死的，不停地被冲撞，被碾压，被汹涌而出的水液冲刷。

她又多加了一根手指，在狭窄的甬道略显艰难地进出着。太涨了，我有些受不了地抵着她的肩，她只是凑上来亲我，右手更加大力的运动，几乎将我贯穿。她亲我的耳朵，嘴巴，脖子，胸乳。亲我的乳肉时，还不小心磕到我的肋骨，微弱的痛感从心脏的位置出发，汇入从尾椎直直冲上头顶的快感当中。我绷紧了身体，大脑空白一片，但仍然能描绘吴哲晗的手指被穴肉紧紧咬住的形状。

吴哲晗是个贴心的情人，即使我不是她的情人。她挤进沙发，将我抱在怀里，按揉着我紧绷的肌肉，从尾骨沿着脊椎一节一节往上按压，最终停在后颈最突出的那块椎骨上，轻柔地按摩。

“去洗澡吧，好好睡一觉。”

等明天太阳升起，这个疯狂的寂寞夜晚和那些肆意生长却见不得光的情绪，全都无人知晓。


End file.
